


Not Alone

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Light Angst, Love, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Caitlin never anticipated waking up to what she does but one thing is for sure, she was never ever allowing Cisco to make cocktails again.





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Flash... If I did, Snowells would be happening.  
> All errors are my own, I apologise in advance.

The sun was streaming in through the open curtains filling the room with light.

Stretching out her legs Caitlin groaned at her aching muscles, her eyes fluttered open and she winced against the brightness. She couldn't remember not shutting them last night like she usually would have when she came home but she must have been too tired or too tipsy not to. Letting out a sigh and trying to ignore the pounding in her head, she glanced up at the clock on the nightstand and noticed she had awoken thirty five minutes before her alarm was due to go off. So instead of getting up and getting a head start on her day, she closed her eyes and prepared to settle back in for some precious minutes of extra sleep.

And that's when it happened, the bed moved and an arm slipped over her waist sliding up her stomach slowly, the unknown hand cupped her breast gently as the body spooned into her from behind. Caitlin's eyes flew open in alarm and she froze, any and all tiredness vanishing as she realised A- she was obviously very much naked and B- who the hell was this man that she was in bed with? Her eyes glanced around the bright room taking note of all the clothes thrown randomly around on the floor, looking for clues. She tried to put the pieces together but her brain was too fuzzy, her hangover from hell impeding her. Just how much had she drank at Joe's birthday party last night? She didn't think _that_ much but yet again, what exactly had been in those cocktails Cisco had made? She had no idea but the more important question at this moment was who the hell was she in bed with!!

Bracing herself, Caitlin slowly turned around in the unknown man's embrace and came face to face with Harrison Wells, who was thankfully still asleep giving Caitlin the extra time to process the situation before he woke up. So, it was obvious that the obvious had indeed happened, she'd slept with Harry. If she was honest with herself, since Harry had arrived back through the breach a month ago after first leaving, to announce that he and Jesse were now staying permanently on earth-1 and officially joining team Flash, the relief and happiness she had felt at his return had kick started the inner confession that she did indeed have feelings for the older man. Something that she had been denying to herself for months before his initial departure back to earth two.

Thinking back to last night she tried to think about what had actually lead them to fall into bed together. She remembered arriving at the West's home with Cisco after leaving Star Labs together. She remembered the night passing with drinks and laughter flowing, music playing and presenting Joe with his present. And Caitlin remembered sipping a bright pink cocktail that her Latino friend had made while laughing with Cecile and Iris, as a drunken Cisco, who'd indulged in way too many of his own cocktails, had tried slow dancing to Adele's one and only with an unamused Harry much to everyone's delight which had prompted her into rescuing the poor man by dancing with him herself. Perhaps that's what had ignited it all, thinking back she recalled a smiling Jesse off to the side with Wally watching how Harry had pulled her close, pressing against her as she rested her head against his, her eyes falling shut as he whispered a grateful _''Thank you''_ in her ear and the shiver she'd felt when his breath tickled her neck. But after that, it all got a tiny bit fuzzy and she swore that she was never ever allowing Cisco to make cocktails again.

She now knew of course just how her night had obviously progressed and ended, how her morning had began, by waking up naked with an equally naked Harrison Wells, wrapped up in his arms.

Any and all further reminiscing for Caitlin was broken however, thoughts of last night clearing when Harry's arm tightened around her slightly and his head shifted on the pillow. His eyes slowly fluttered open, blinking against the brightness and then his stunning blue eyes locked onto Caitlin, who was bracing herself awaiting his reaction to the situation they found themselves in. And she didn't have to wait long.

Harry closed his eyes briefly, sighed and pulled her closer. "Hi," he murmured looking at her once more, his voice sleepy having just woken up.

"Hi yourself," Caitlin whispered back before carrying on, "Harry, I..."

But he cut her off, "don't. I wasn't that drunk last night and neither were you. I don't regret it. Do you?" He was watching her closely for her reaction and waiting for her answer.

She didn't really have to think about that answer, shaking her head against the pillow Caitlin let out a relieved breath having not realised that she had been holding it in in anticipation of what he was going to say and she smiled at him. "No I don't either, I was just afraid of what your reaction would be, I didn't think you... I mean, I know we were close before you left to go home but since you and Jesse came back, it's been more. We've spent even more time together, working and socialising together with the team and I realised very early on when you came back that my feelings towards you had changed, had changed months before you left really but I didn't want to say anything because I didn't know how you..."

His lips cut her off her rambling speech. Slowly his mouth moved with hers, pouring all feeling into the kiss, leaving her no doubt about how he felt but he pulled back and told her anyway. "I love you, Caitlin." he said gently, his fingers caressing down her cheek, his thumb sliding over her bottom lip which he wanted to capture between his teeth then soothe with his tongue. Before he could she awarded him with a brilliant smile which lit up her entire face, leaning in to brush her mouth to his before whispering against his lips "I love you too, Harry." and then she was kissing him, deeply, tasting him fully. Trying to capture what she couldn't really remember from last night, to her hungover mind it was like kissing him properly for the first time.

Harry pushed aside the covers to roll Caitlin over onto her back coming to settle above her, his lips slid from hers over her cheek down her neck and Caitlin gasped as his hand came up to cup her left breast, his fingers teasing her nipple. But before she could completely lose herself over to his touch and in everything that was perfectly Harry, she made a mental note to send a little gift to Joe and Cecile as a special thank you for an amazing party. They deserved that much for setting up events that led to where she was now, beneath Harry as he did very very naughty things to her with the glorious mouth of his...

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me, I haven't written anything in around five years but I've fallen in love with Snowells and I just had to write. So I'm slowly getting back into the swing of things. If there's one thing for certain, if there's a ship out there that should be canon but isn't, I'm gonna ship it like there's no tomorrow. Any comments are appreciated, good or bad, leave kudos if you like. Thank you for reading.


End file.
